Titan Circus?
by Tigerteen
Summary: Beast Boy was so into his game and then a huge spiral vortex appeared... and then he became a penguin pemenently! Can the Titans save him? Will others be turned into animals too?


Dedication

I dedicate this to my GF, Kiersten and our stuffed animal dolphin Bubbles. Kiersten showed me this wonderful site, and I started a story of one of her faves, Teen Titans. This is my 1st story so please hang w/ me until I get better. Also I don't want mr. rogers to my GF's awesome story or my story, because he hasn't ever written one and doesn't know how hard it is. Thanks for reading this and have a good time! (Please leave truthful reviews!) I did not make up any characters except villains and Beast Boy's thing about coloring is between my GF and me.

Chap. 1: Penguin Transfiguration

Beast Boy and Robin were playing Cyborg's new Gamecube game _Penguin Punch_, a penguin character fighting game. The score was 0:99.

"I just want to win one stupid game!" yelled Beast Boy furiously.

"Fine, fine I'll play with my eyes closed," said Robin.

"OK, here we go!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

The fight was excruciating. Kick, punch, kick, block, punch. It was intense! Beast Boy had 20 HP and Robin with 1 HP. Robin then used a special hidden move he finally memorized: A, B, X, Y, Y, X, B, B, B, A, X, Y. Beast Boy is blasted and is only left with 0.1 HP. Beast Boy hits Robin... and MISSES! Robin then kicks Beast Boy's penguin in the face and wins the battle!

"WHAT!" screamed Beast Boy, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I try and I try and I try and I try and I try and..."

"Lose! And just shut up your babbling!" Robin said with a grin, "You'll never win, not even against Starfire!"

" I'll... never...win...WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" wailed Beast Boy, "I'll just go and coloring in my coloring books," said Beast Boy under his breath.

Beast Boy stomped to his room with a tearstained face. He pulled out his favorite coloring book _Wild Animals_ and flipped to a page. It was a PENGUIN!

"Ahhhhhhhh!" yelled Beast Boy as his tears started to run more.

He threw his coloring book out the door and hit Raven in the face.

"Oww, you weakling. I'm going to kill you!" said Rave malevolently.

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry," said Beast Boy quickly while hysterical in tears.

"You know I never mean that," said Raven calmly and with love, (surprisingly!) "What's up?"

"I can't beat Robin. I can't win the game. I just can't do it and I saw a picture of a penguin, and it reminded me of it so...so...so...so..." said Beast Boy full of hatefulness and tears.

" I always disposed of those "video games"," said Raven " Why don't you come and meditate with me? Well first we'll clean up this huge wet spot!"

" No, I just need to get into bed," said Beat Boy drying up his tears.

"OK," said Raven while walking away, "I'm glad I didn't put his penguin sheets on tonight!"

So Beast Boy got into his green turtle sheets on his bed and tucked himself in. Raven cleaned up the mess and took the coloring book without looking at it (thank goodness!) and threw it on the floor in his room.

Beast Boy was in Antarctica. He saw polar bears, belugas, and narwales. Then all of a sudden penguins started to appear. (Beast Boy is tossing and turning thinking with trouble) They were all different colors, sizes, and shapes. Then they all started to peck at him. He looked upon the icy water to see that he was a fish. He tried to change to a polar bear but couldn't.

Beast Boy woke up at 12:00 A.M. all sweaty and worried. He couldn't sleep because of the horrible nightmare. He decided to face his fears. He got up and tip-toed to the Titan living room. He then turned on the T.V. and turned the volume down. Then he started up the Gamecube and started to practice. Lose. Lose. Win. Lose. Lose. Lose. Win. Win. Win. Win. It was 1:00 A.M. Win. Win. Win. Lose. Win. It was 2:00 A.M. Win. Win. Win. Win. Win. Win. Win, and then a huge spiral vortex came onto the T,V. screen. Beast Boy was sucked inside and a fat green penguin came out. Then the spiral vortex disappeared. Beast Boy, as the penguin, tripped his huge, fat, lardy, gigantic, massive self and crushed the Gamecube.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Beast Boy at the top of his lungs. Then all the titans came to see what the commotion was about.

THIS IS THE END TO CHAP. 1


End file.
